HardyHarbucks
by avtekkenhearts
Summary: Craig Tucker really hated being called a faggot, but Tweek is just too cute. Craig/Tweek Creek One-shot


A/N: I hate it when people make it out that characters are just blatantly gay, I like to think there ia at least a good reason why,even though I love yaoi/shounen-ai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

_**Hardy-Harbucks**_

Craig Tucker **loathed** being called a faggot.

There was honest to God nothing he hated more.

He liked girls, he always had.

He liked the way they looked, the way they talked; fast and excitedly, how they moved, everything a normal boy would like about the opposite sex.

He was a fairly good listener, and had quite often been called some unnapealing words for it, for example, pussy, and the above mentioned _'faggot'._

Everyone who had dared had of course gotten the shit literally beaten out of them. He had gained a tough guy rep, and was officially labeled _'bad-ass'._

So it came as a shock to everyone that he was literally _'stick to each other like glue' _best friends with the twitchiest, and considered by most, crazy-annoying, coffee addict named Tweek.

What most didn't know, however; is that he was a fiercely loyal friend who would do just about anything to protect those important to him.

Like in Tweek Tweak's case, the poor boy was verbally assaulted by nearly everyone because of his little ticks and rituals, such as his constant need for coffee, his fixation with pulling on his hair, his never completely done-up buttons, and his random noises.

Craig, like many, was at first put off by these annoying little habits of his twitchy friend, but being as boringly patient as he was, he got used to it. After all, it wasn't even close to how badly Stan's gang irked him.

Tweek was someone who didn't like risks, he didn't like ridiculous, crazy, life-death adventures. He simply wanted to avoid any of the strange conspiracies he always rambled on about. Craig obliged in keeping things oh-so ordinary.

Boring. Just like he liked it.

This was the first actual similarity Craig had discovered between the two of them, their utter _need _to stay out of trouble, because they both truly hated it so.

For different reasons, but none the less, it started their whole relationship, it was a constant that they could fall back on if ever neccesary.

But anyway, back to the faggot thing.

Craig had always been about personalities, and even though he did like girls, he kept himself strictly kept away from them because, to put it bluntly, they had none.

Reason number two why he and Tweek were best friends, once one got used to his jumpy nature, his paranoia was both silly and completely lovable.

The boy grew on you and quickly became someone you would never dream of leaving behind.

_EVER._

Which brings us to this point in time.

Two boys sprawled out on the carpet, text books and empty coffee cups lay strewn about the already messy floor.

Anyone who would attempt to walk in was simply awarded with a _"Gah!"_, and a _"Get out, exam tomorrow!"_

"C-Craig, do y-Ngggh k-know,fnnn, whattheanswertonumbersixis?"

He practically screamed the last part, like he was suddenly pissed off for whatever reason it was, but no, he was just being Tweek, quirks and all.

"I think it's sixty-two, Tweekers." he smiled a rare smile at the utter confusion etched on the small boy's face.

"B-but,Ghhh, Craig thi-Nggh is stuff from E-English class!" his voice became squeaky then, "Ifyoudidn'tknowthatthenthatmeans**youaren''regonnaeatmeandIwilldieeeee."** then he started hyperventilating.

And just then, Craig couldn't help himself, he erupted into a ridiculous fit of laughter, because, he had to admit sometimes his eccentric best friend could be just too damn_ adorable_.

That was the first day that he began to realize some things.

Like the way Tweek always, _always_, **always, **smelled of coffee, and how he showed a remote sense of calm while drinking the stuff, the first sip always releasing a contented sigh from the boy's scalded lips.

Like when they were curled up together in a way that put Tweek in a relative calm to atleast catch a few hours of sleep, his body would cease it's erratic twitching and his breaths would come slow and steady.

His face would look childishly innocent in those moments, that were few and far between mind you, and it was on these such nights that Craig got little to no sleep at all, but he was content to just watch the boy sleep in what he hoped was a peaceful slumber.

They would awake the next morning wrapped up in each other's embrace, sometimes Craig would find himself pretending to be asleep, just to here the little mumbles that the much smaller boy would make about needing coffee, and how he was glad the underpants gnomes hadn't stolen his underwear.

Sometimes he would shake Craig _'awake' _because the need for caffeine was too strong, but then again sometimes, he would curl himself even closer to Craig, tuck his head in the crook of his neck, and fall once again into a light dreamless slumber.

Craig loved mornings where he did the latter because despite his lack of sleep during those nights, he found the will to sleep in the mornings, his best friend sleeping snuggly against him.

And then it hit him.

._So_.freaking._**queer**_.

He acknowledged at that moment that had to be either stupid or absolutely head-over-heels in love with his best friend, his _guy_ best friend.

He knew he wasn't stupid.

He gave himself some time to think about it,and he eventually considered the whole _g a y _thing.

He wasn't gay, he was sure of that, at least, he wasn't before _now_, and it wasn't like he liked all guys that looked decent or anything like that, it was just Tweek.

Sweet. Erratic. Crazy. _Adorable_. Tweek.

Eventually he decided that he would have loved Tweek no matter what the circumstances had been, whether he had been female or as he was, male and practically insane.

School. Exam Day.

Craig always freaked out about tests. Tweek tried but his constant stuttering was not the best way to encourage someone.

So it goes without saying that his day was not going well. He had flipped the bird to everyone and everything that pissed him off.

It was about noon that the insult came.

The first two exams of the day were over and since they weren't state exams, if you failed, you failed.

He was trying his best to salvage the day and enjoy his lunch break with Tweek when he was called that god-awful term.

"Hey, _faggot_."

He didn't even see who it was before he swung his fist like never before into the guy's nose.

**Eric Cartman. **_'The little bitch.'_ his mind provided.

Fat-boy fell face-first to the floor with an inglorious thud. He started whining like a little girl when the blood covered his hand. Craig gave him a showing of his favorite finger. Cartman jumped up as quickly as a fat boy can and ran off.

Tweek didn't even look up. Not once.

That is until Craig looked him dead in the eye.

He was clutching his thermos like it was his lifeline.

"T-There is-Gahh-no need to ge-Ngggh-t upset about some-ghh-thing that the fat-Aggh-ass says!" he tried and failed so hard to get all that out in one breath.

_So __**cute**__._

Damnit this was unhealthy.

The rest of the day was spent mindlessly taking exams and once the final bell rang, Craig invited his jittery friend home with him.

"Hey,Tweekers!" he yelled after the blonde.

The kid whipped around nearly twitching himself into a heart attack.

"Gah! C-Craig you scared the-nggh-shit outta me!" he twitched again.

So _freaking__** adorable.**_

God, he was a total fag for little Tweekers.

"Wanna spend the night tonight?"

It didn't matter that he was there the night before, he didn't care what his parents said anyway.

They just kind of begrudgingly accepted the fact that he was gonna do what ever the hell he wanted.

"Nggh-sure-gah!" he shouted back at the blue-clad teen.

And with that answer he quickly caught up to the object of his affections and walked with him all the way to his coffee-shop home to pick up his things.

Craig yelled to Tweek's parents that he was staying with him that night and without hearing a reply they went out the door.

Another ridiculously normal afternoon spent together, and Craig really couldn't take those little things that made him so freaking _gay_ for his best friend, his _bu-ddy._

Tweek was twitching himself to death as usual.

For once things were just too ordinary and boring, he thought he'd fix that.

"Tweek, you are too damn cute for your own good."

Craig was laid on his back on his too-blue bed. There were way to many thoughts in his head at that moment.

His palm covered his face, effectively hiding his eyes from Tweek.

Tweek kind of twitched uncontrollably after that.

"Gah!What?" he practically screamed across the bed.

Craig let out an uncharacteristic laugh at his antics.

He jumped up as quick as possible and grabbed the blond by the collar.

He held him there like when they slept on those extremely rare occasions. Like always, he smelled thickly of fresh coffee.

Craig buried his hands forcibly in Tweek's hair and inhaled his scent like it was a drug that would no longer be available after this day, which it very well may not be, he was probably really creeping the kid out.

_'If he smells this much like coffee, he has to taste like it too.'_ it was just a little thought, but he became rather determined to test it out.

More importantly, he wanted to test that thought right here, right now.

Craig was always more of an action-man, he wasn't one for a lot of chit-chat. He always acted first and asked questions later.

This little kiss could ruin their friendship that had taken years to become this strong, but he would be damned if he wasn't at least gonna try.

Craig brought the blond's face up to his while he lay in this awkward, vulnerable position on top of him.

Their lips touched.

Tweek froze.

Craig kept him pinned onto himself with his free arm.

There were a few seconds of absolute stillness.

Tweek closed his eyes, the foreign warmth unfamiliar, but appreciated.

He kissed back with as much strength as he knew how.

Tweek pulled Craig's hat off of his head and threw it to the side, burying his boney fingers in the coal black mess of hair beneath it.

Craig pulled away, slowly, _gently_, and one may even go as far to say, _hesitantly._

The blonde didn't allow him to go for long,though, swooping in and stealing another kiss, this time more sure of himself than a moment before.

Tongue.

Craig was pretty sure that was what was running across his lip, he opened his mouth and forced Tweek's open as well, sliding his tongue around with ease as the boy put up no resistance.

Funny, he never liked coffee that much, yet here he found it to be the most delicious, and most intoxicating flavor he'd ever had.

Their tongues thrashed about blindly for a while until Craig found more interest in pinning Tweek down to the bed.

And like that he finally understood why people argued over this position so much, it felt great to connquer whoever was lying beneath you.

_'Damnit. I am such a faggot.'_

He decided other places were probably just as fun to explore with his tongue.

As he continued this whole escapade he realized why he loved Tweek so damn much.

It was because he was such an unpredictable person, even if you know him as well as Craig did, he could still suprise you and be happy with the most awkward situation on the planet.

He would be happily kissing you just as fervently as you are kissing him, even though he'd probably never thought about you in this light, but then again he sees everything. He knows everything.

Because he's misunderstood. perfect. Tweek.

With the blonde's hands all over him he realized that as long as he was allowed moments like theis, he didn't care if they called him a flaming homo-_faggot,_ a queer, or whatever the hell they could think of.

Now that he thought about, he guessed he didn't really mind being called a faggot as much as he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

A/N: Like it? Please fav and review!


End file.
